


Octopus, Inc.

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk), Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Big Bang Challenge, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, F/M, M/M, Painplay, Piercings, Public Nudity, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Tattooed Dean, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and his family have been through a lot in their lives, but they picked themselves up and moved on with the help of Cain, a friend who owns Octopus, Inc. and took them under his wing, helping them become tattoo artists in their own right and acting as a father figure after their parents died.</p><p>They make a new normal for themselves until one day a man named Dean Winchester walks in and changes their lives forever. Gabriel tries to ignore the way it feels like Dean's been in his life a lot longer than a week or two, and none of them can figure out why Sam Winchester seems equal parts terrified and infatuated with Gabe's sister Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopus, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [majestic_duck](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com) for the amazing artwork! Please go to [Duck's Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6802147) and tell her how awesome this artwork is :)
> 
> Fic and artwork created for the [SPNKinkBigBang](http://spnkinkbb.tumblr.com/).

"Mine!" Gabriel hissed as he bolted from his station and headed for the front door. He heard the others groaning, a snort that was probably from Castiel.

"He's totally straight, Gabe," Jo said, chuckling and shaking her head as he passed her.

"Don't care!" he said just as he got to the door. He opened it and smiled at the really hot guy who was about to grab the door handle. "Hello, and welcome to Octopus Inc."

The guy seemed a little surprised, but recovered quickly. "Oh, hi," he said, then smiled.

Gabe almost whimpered. The guy's smile was amazing. "You lookin' to get some work done?" he asked as he used a sweeping hand gesture to invite the man inside.

The guy walked in and took a look around before turning to Gabe again. "Yeah, my last guy flaked on me. He already did a good chunk of work, so I need somebody willing to go over what I've got, then finish the rest of the design so it all looks like one artist did it."

Okay, so Mr. Adorable had been around the tattoo industry enough to know some stuff. That made him easier to deal with. "That's not a problem. Can I take a look?"

The man shook his head. "First I want to see some of your past work. And I also want someone who paints."

"Why's that?" Gabe asked as he grabbed his portfolio from the front desk.

"You paint?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Gabe said, nodding, then he pointed at the booth toward the back of the shop. From where they were standing, it was easy to see two of his five paintings on the wall. "Those are mine."

The man looked at the paintings, then took the portfolio from Gabe and leafed through a handful of pages before looking back up at Gabe and smiling. "Name's Dean," he said, holding out his hand.

"Gabriel," he replied, then chuckled a little nervously, "or Gabe. Call me Gabe."

"Okay, Gabe, can we go into your booth?" Dean asked.

"Oh, sure," Gabe said, nodding. Usually people, especially guys, didn't care about undressing even at the front of a shop, so Gabe figured the guy was a more private person. "If you want, I can close the door to my booth while you're in there."

Dean didn't reply as they walked back into Gabe's booth, but Gabe assumed the guy wanted it, so he closed the door.

"Leave it open," Dean said, turning around and eyeing the door with a little bit of panic in his voice.

Gabe opened it immediately. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," Dean said, smiling, but Gabe could see the pain in his eyes. This guy had seen some things. He pulled his shirt off and turned around so Gabe could get a look at his back.

"Wow," Gabe whispered.

It was beautiful. Starting at the base of Dean's neck, curving to the left, down his side, then disappearing into his jeans were the beginnings of what looked to be a dragon. It wasn't the typical Japanese-style dragon, and Gabe would almost call it something out of a horror movie instead. The lines weren't thick, which gave the illusion of something delicate about the creature.

Gabe took a step forward, not touching Dean, but he wanted to be closer, wanted to see it better. A wingtip curled out over Dean's left arm, but instead of draconian wings, there were soft feathers. Over Dean's left shoulder blade was the dragon's face, snarling with almost a pained expression on its face. The eyes weren't colored in, which was really a shame, because it needed to be finished.

"It's amazing," Gabe said. "You sure you can't get a hold of the guy to finish it?"

Dean turned around. "You can't do it?" he asked, wincing.

"No, I can do it," Gabe said, then held his hands out at his sides, "but I don't really know what your artist had in mind for the rest of it. Do you have any sketches?"

"No," Dean said, "but I can tell you everything I told him. After seeing your paintings, I'd really like you to do it. You can say no, but that right there," he said as he pointed to one of Gabe's favorite pieces above his desktop, "says you can do what I want."

Gabe had painted it when he was going through a rough patch. It was dark and he was hurting at the time. The canvas was mostly dark and smokey, but there were faces all over it making up one large face. Like all the pieces of someone that made up the whole were individual pieces in and of themselves. People had offered him a lot of money for the painting, but he wouldn't part with it.

"Well, have a seat and we can talk about it," Gabe said. "Tell me what you'd like and I'll make up some sketches."

"You'll have some scarring to work with," Dean said as he pulled himself up onto the massage table. "I was in an accident and have healed wounds from my mid thigh to my mid back."

Gabe hadn't even noticed, which was unusual. Not that he focused on a person's scars, but he was an observant guy. "It might be more painful going over the scars, and sometimes it takes going over it a few sessions before the skin takes the ink."

"That's fine," Dean said.

Gabe leaned against the counter top. "So what were you and your artist going for?"

Dean put his shirt back on. "My brother and I don't have a normal nine-to-five job," he said. "We travel a lot and I guess you could say we clean up after bad shit happens."

Gabe had no idea what Dean was talking about, but he let Dean continue. He found that worked well with some people. Dean seemed like the type who would reveal more if he let him wander his way to it instead of Gabe pushing or starting in with questions.

"It gets to you sometimes, you know?" Dean said, then shrugged. "We've lost a lot of people we cared about. Sam, my brother, has his way of coping, and I didn't so much want to cope as I wanted something to show for it. Everything that happens, all the shit we deal with and at the end of the day we have nothing to take from it. Nothing to show for all the...," he said, trailing off, then shaking his head.

"Tattoos are scars, badges we carry around," Gabe said. "We use our skin as a canvas for everything we can't or don't want to tell everyone else. Get enough of them and it's your shield against more bad shit."

Dean smiled. "I knew you'd be the right guy for the job."

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, well, I just want to make you happy. Give you something you can walk around with the for the rest of your life that has meaning."

Dean nodded. "Okay, think of the worst nightmare you've ever had. The ones that get your heart racing, and you can't even see what you're so scared of, you just know you have to get away, a jumble of grotesque and evil. It's huge and overwhelming, and when you first wake up you're not sure what's real and what was just inside your head."

"Okay," Gabe said. "You want monsters and dark and a mass of things you can't even pick out at first."

"Kinda like that," Dean said. "I'd like the dragon to look scary as shit, but also like it's in pain. Anything else you throw onto my back, sides, and legs can be a mix of every emotion you can think of, including happiness, contentment, but it should all have an underlying air of death and pain. It doesn't matter what creatures you choose. Let your imagination run wild and even throw some stuff on me you've maybe always wanted to try but nobody ever let you."

"You want this everywhere?" Gabe asked.

"You can come around onto my chest some if you want," he said as he used a grabbing motion with his hands, giving Gabe the idea that tendrils could come around from behind, "but I mostly want my back, shoulders, backs of my arms, hips, and upper legs done.

"That's a lot of work," Gabe said.

"I'm not done yet," Dean said, grinning. 

"Pardon me," Gabe said, smirking. "Go on."

"Leave some negative space while you're working," he said. "Put it wherever you need to, but I want it to look like something is suffocating all of it, every creature. Maybe tendrils or tentacles or... I don't know. You're the artist. You can come up with something. Whatever it is, I don't want the lines very thick. Like if you saw this happening in real life, you'd never think the tentacle monster of light would stand a chance against the rest of these things."

"Gotcha," Gabe said. "Do you want the tentacle monster to have a body or...?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "It's just everywhere. You can't tell where it starts and where it ends."

"Okay, do you want anything else?" Gabe asked.

"I'm saving my stomach for something else," Dean said. "I don't want to tell you about it now because I don't want it to influence what you do on the rest of me."

"You sure?" Gabe asked. "If you told me now I could make sure what I'm doing for you flows into whatever is going on your stomach, whether I do it or another artist."

"Nah," Dean said. "Even if it looks out of place when it's done, that's what I want."

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that you're lookin' at thousands of dollars here," Gabe said.

"Just tell me how much cash you want me to bring to each session," Dean said, shrugging.

"Do you want this quick or would you rather spread it out over the next few months?" Gabe asked.

"I'll come in as often as you'll let me and I'll sit for as long as you can keep going," Dean said, and Gabe believed him.

"You and your brother aren't working?" Gabe asked.

"We're on a vacation right now," Dean said. "If something comes up, I'll let you know."

"Okay, then what I need to do is use some tracing paper to get an idea of what you've already got," Gabe said as he opened a drawer and yanked out a long sheet of paper from a roll. "I'll need you to take off your shirt again and stand up."

Dean slid off the table and pulled his shirt off. He stood in the middle of the room, arms relaxed, and eyes straight ahead, just how Gabe needed him to be.

Gabe held the paper up to Dean's back and used a Sharpie to mark where Dean's body contours were and also where the dragon was. Once he was finished, he set the paper on his counter top and pulled out another section of clean paper.

"I'm going to need you to drop the jeans and underwear so I can trace what you've got there," Gabe said. "Do you want me to close the door?"

"No," Dean said, "I don't care if they see my ass. Besides, it's a great ass."

Gabe chuckled as Dean unbuckled his belt, then unzipped and pushed the jeans and underwear to his knees. And yes, it was a great ass. Work was work, and Gabe had always found bodies interesting and beautiful in their own way. Nudity wasn't a big deal, but he could certainly appreciate Dean's body.

He crouched down and held the paper up, starting his tracing at the bottom of where he'd stopped the other tracing so he could match them up. Now that Dean's clothes were down, Gabe could see the scars. Whatever Dean had been through, it seemed as though he was lucky to have been walking without a limp. The lines were all silver and at least a few years old.

The scars didn't detract. Dean's ass was still amazing and if anything it gave his body more character. Gabe marked the areas of heavy scarring with squiggly lines on his paper, making sure he wouldn't plan anything too intricate in the area and that he would make that area a little more busy to cover the scars well.

"Okay, all set," Gabe said as he stood up. He set the tracing paper down on the counter top and turned back to Dean. "I've got time tomorrow if you want to start then."

"When do you want me here?" Dean asked, buckling his belt.

"I start early," Gabe said, "so you can come in as early as ten a.m."

"I'll be here," Dean said as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I have a six-hour block," Gabe said. "That's long enough that you should eat something in the morning and also bring something with you, like one of those meal replacement bars or something."

"Okay," Dean said, then followed Gabriel out to the front of the shop.

"Here's my card," Gabe said, handing Dean one with his own cell phone number on it. "Call any time."

"I'll do that," Dean said, then shook Gabe's hand.

As soon as Dean climbed into his car and drove away, Jo and Jess were on him, and even Benny seemed interested.

"So?" Jess cooed. "Spill!"

"Yeah! Tell us all about him!" Jo said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Gabe smirked. "No details until _somebody_ gets me a slushie," he said as he headed for his booth.

Pam sighed. "Blueberry or cherry Coke?" she asked as if there was no use fighting and she was just going to give in right away and get it over with.

"Both," Gabe said, then closed his door.

*

Dean seemed a little nervous when he walked in the next day, but plenty of people had trouble before everything got started, so Gabe didn't think much of it. Dean pulled himself up onto the massage table.

"I drew a couple monsters last night," Gabe said as he handed Dean two of his sketches. They weren't fully details, but they gave Dean an idea of what Gabe had in mind.

Dean took the papers and nodded. "Like I said, I don't really care what kind of shit you come up with. I like your painting style and what I saw in your portfolio. If you want to just grab some pens and start drawing stuff directly on me, I'd be fine with that too."

"Oh, okay," Gabe said, taking the paper back. "Any preferences on where I start today?"

"Nope," Dean said.

"Well, I tend to go back and forth," Gabe said. "I'm not the kind of artist who starts at one end and works his way to the other. I just go with what I feel like. I think I want to put you on the massage chair and start with the lower half of the dragon you've got. Once I finish that, I can work my way into the part that's already done and make it fit in with what I've done."

Dean slid off the table and got into position on the massage chair Gabe dragged over to his cart, which was already set up with ink caps, packaged needles, packaged tubes, two machines, and some bottles of ink Gabe thought he might need. Dean pulled his shirt off and draped it over his lap before resting his forehead against the chair and putting his hands on the padded bars.

Gabe put on some gloves and squirted some green soap onto Dean's left lower back, then wiped it clean with a paper towel. Dean didn't have any back hair, so Gabe didn't bother shaving him. He filled the ink caps with black, green, brown, and his own graywash mixture before opening the needles and tubes and attaching them to his machines, one setup rather large and the other smaller because he anticipated using a variety of thicknesses on Dean's back. Once finished with that, he tossed the paper towel, the packaging, and the gloves into the garbage can.

"Ready?" Gabe asked.

"Yup," Dean said.

Gabe put on a clean pair of gloves and sat down on his rolling stool. After soaking another paper towel with green soap and dipping his needle into the black ink, he leaned down and started with a single line on Dean's back.

"You good?" Gabe asked.

"Yup," Dean said, his body much less tense than it had been moments earlier.

Gabe nodded, then started again. He worked for a few minutes before he heard Dean's breathing change, but Dean was sitting still, so he didn't pay much attention to it.

"So where are you from?" Gabe asked.

"Kansas," Dean replied.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever been there," Gabe said as he dipped the needle into the ink. "Any other siblings besides the brother you travel with?"

"No."

Gabe couldn't help but smile. Dean obviously wasn't the talkative type, but Gabe was, so that was okay with him.

"I've got one brother and three sisters," Gabe said. "They all work here with me. I'm the oldest, but then there's Meg, Ruby, my brother Cas, and the baby of the family is Jess."

Dean didn't reply, but his breathing changed again. It was deeper, heavier. Gabe figured it was the pain. Dean may have been through a lot of pain from the accident, but the pain from a tattoo was different and not everybody handled even different types of pain the same way.

"The old guy who grumbled something that might have been hello from behind his coffee was Cain," Gabe said. "He owns the place and kinda adopted us after our mom and dad died a few years ago."

Dean moved his feet, sliding them out to the sides of the chair a little more, but his movements weren't fast or jerking, so Gabe didn't have to stop tattooing.

"Jess was only sixteen," Gabe said. "Cain helped me get guardianship of her so she wouldn't be taken away from us. When she turned eighteen, she decided she was going to be a piercer and moved herself in here. The rest of us are all tattoo artists, but Jess really likes piercing. She's really good at it. I don't now if you've seen it, but she's been featured in Skin Deep, Inked, and Tattoo magazines. Her corset work is amazing."

"I never got into piercing," Dean said, voice a little breathy. "Sam likes it though." He shifted again.

"Do you want me to work on another spot?" Gabe asked as he pulled back. "Is this area tender?"

"No, I'm okay," Dean said, voice gruff instead of breathy, like he was forcing himself to be Mr. Tough Guy.

"Meg taught Jess how to pierce," Gabe said, picking right up where he left off. If Dean wanted to keep going, Gabe was okay with that. "Meg makes more money tattooing, but she also knew how to pierce, so Jess apprenticed under her. Within just a couple months she'd already surpassed Meg, so Meg kinda kept an eye on her, but mostly let her do her own thing. Jess is just a natural."

Dean let out a noise that Gabe swore was a whimper, so he backed off and dipped the needle into the ink again before moving to another spot.

"Cain's my mentor," Gabe said. "I apprenticed under him for a while before I started doing my own work. When Cas, Meg, and Ruby showed interest, we both took them on and let them hang around the shop, learning the ropes. Ruby's been featured in a few magazines herself. She's awesome at Japanese-style tattoo. Meg has been to a few conventions and won some awards for her American traditional-style tattoos."

"What about you?" Dean asked, voice strained.

Gabe chuckled. "Well, you've seen the kind of thing I'm interested in. I've had a few places ask me to do TV appearances or travel or some shit, but I'm not really interested. And my personality tends to turn people off pretty quick too."

Dean gasped, then held his breath, fingers digging into the padded bars. Gabe backed off and gave him a moment.

"Do you need a break?" he asked.

"No," Dean said, the word bitten off.

"Listen man, this isn't a contest," Gabe said. "I won't think any less of you for wanting breaks or making the sessions shorter."

"I'm fine," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Gabe set his machine down and rolled his chair to the left a bit so he was closer to Dean's head. "Can you look at me, please?"

"I said I'm fine," Dean said, this time his voice was more calm.

"If you pass out on me...," Gabe started.

"I'm not gonna pass out," Dean said.

"I've got numbing cream," Gabe said, then put his right hand on Dean's back, "and I don't charge my customers to use it."

"No, I don't want it," Dean said.

Gabe sighed. "Can you look at me, please?"

Dean lifted his head and looked Gabe in the eye. "Sorry. I should've said something to you," he said, his cheeks flushing. "The only problem I'm having with this whole thing is my dick hurts like fuck."

Gabe dropped his shoulders in relief. "Dude, I was worried you were having a hard time dealing with the pain! You wanted this giant tattoo that's going to cover a large portion of your body, so I was getting ready to talk you into something smaller that you could handle. That?" he said as he pointed to Dean's crotch. "That's nothin'. Not everybody has that reaction, but it's not quite as rare as you think it is. As long as I know you're not about to pass out on me, we can deal. You can try taking care of it in the bathroom or you can just enjoy the ride. Up to you."

Dean let out an adorable chuckle, the tips of his ears turning pink. "It doesn't weird you out?"

"Not at all," Gabe said, and it really didn't.

"Okay, as long as you're not freaked out over it, it doesn't really bother me," Dean said. "Well, other than the fact that my jeans are tight and I really should've worn something with more room. You sure it doesn't bother you?"

Gabe snorted. "It really doesn't. In fact if you want me to help you take care of the problem, I'm up for that too," he said, then winked.

Dean chuckled and ducked his head a bit. "Nah, I'm good."

"Damn," Gabe said before picking up his machine and starting in on Dean's back again. "I've been told I give really great head. I think it's my snarky mouth. I've had a lot of practice with using it. Or maybe I've gotten a lot of compliments on it because once something's in my mouth I shut the fuck up."

Dean snorted as he put his head back down on the massage chair. "I don't know you well enough to comment on that."

Gabe shifted back to the spot he'd been working around, no longer worried that Dean wouldn't be able to take it. He kept up the small talk, and an hour later Dean was breathing heavily and whimpering almost constantly. Gabe hit a particularly sensitive spot and Dean's hips shifted for the first time.

"Fuck, Gabe, I gotta do somethin' about this," Dean said.

Gabe set his machine down and pulled his gloves off, tossing them in the garbage. "All you gotta say is 'I really need a good blowjob, Gabe' and I'm there, man."

Dean stood up carefully, right hand cupping his crotch. He looked over his shoulder at the open door like he really wanted to close it, but whatever it was that kept him from wanting it closed the first day was still there. That odd mix of fear and something else in his eyes.

"Fuck. Oh, shit," Dean hissed as he backed up. "I can't go to the bathroom like this. Your sisters'll call the cops."

Gabe walked up to Dean and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him forward a step. "Hey, careful of your back. The walls are cleaned on a regular basis, but it's still not a good idea to drag an open wound over th-oomph," he said, words cut off as Dean cupped the back of his neck with his left hand and pressed their lips together.

"Sorry," Dean said against his lips. "Say no if you don't want this."

Gabe turned them around and pressed his own back against the wall, pulling Dean toward him by Dean's belt. "It's a fuckin' yes," he said as he unbuckled the belt and started working on the button and zipper. "Want me to blow you?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean said, then licked into Gabe's mouth, pushing him against the wall.

Gabe pulled Dean's cock out and rubbed his thumb over the tip, chuckling into Dean's mouth when he felt wetness. Gabe put his free hand on Dean's chest and pushed him back. Dean whimpered at the loss, frowning at Gabe.

"Put your hands on the wall so you don't fall down," Gabe said, then went to his knees, grinning when Dean cursed under his breath and spread his legs.

Gabe didn't tease. Dean had been hard for almost two hours, and his cock was a dark red. It had to be painful. He sucked on the head and used his right hand to jack Dean off, left hand on Dean's hip so he could close his eyes and not lose his balance.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, his breath stuttering. "Shit, Gabe, gonna fuckin', oh fuck, gonna come!"

Gabe sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing it all and not letting up until Dean started to pull away. Dean's forehead thumped against the wall, and it looked as if Dean would have fallen down if it wasn't for the support. Gabe stood up and tucked Dean back into his jeans, getting them buttoned and fixing the belt.

"Want me to return the favor?" Dean asked, eyes still closed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Gabe said, but as Dean started to go to his knees, Gabe stopped him with hands on his hips. Dean frowned at him. "I don't want a blowjob. Well, not yet," he said, winking. "I want you to come over to my house tonight for dinner. You _and_ your brother. It's probably been a while since you've had a home-cooked meal and both Cas and Ruby love to cook."

Gabe watched as an almost pained expression flashed across Dean's face, then he schooled his features. "I don't know about Sam coming over, but I can come."

Gabe shrugged. "The offer is open for both of you if you feel like it, but I'd take just you if that's what I can get."

"I'll ask him, but he probably won't come," Dean said as he made his way to the chair and sat back down. "You sure you don't want me to at least give you a hand?" he asked as he nodded toward Gabe's crotch, which had a bulge, but wasn't that bad.

"No, I'm good," Gabe said, then walked over to the sink and washed his hands, dried them with a paper towel, and put on a new pair of gloves before sitting down. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I should be able to last a while, but I'm probably still going to make some noise."

Gabe chuckled. "Go for it."

*

The doorbell rang, and Gabe slapped Cas on the ass. "Be good," he said.

Ruby snorted. "Yeah, because _Cas_ is the one to worry about," she said, teasing.

Gabe ignored them and answered the door, pleased to find not one very handsome guy on the porch, but two of them. He wondered how fast Ruby was going to find an excuse to hang herself all over what he assumed was Dean's brother.

"Welcome to my home," Gabriel said as he held the door open and waved them in.

"Gabe, this is Sam," Dean said, elbowing Sam. "Sam, this is the guy who tortured me for seven hours because his next appointment was late."

"Hey," Sam said, giving Gabe a smile as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Gabe said. "I've heard nothing about you, but if you're related to this guy, you're probably totally my type."

Sam smiled. "If you were hoping for a threesome, you can forget about it."

"Damn," Gabe said, shaking his head. "Oh, well, just watch out for my sister. She's the one who's about to eat dinner while sitting on your lap."

Sam chuckled as he followed Gabe into the kitchen. "You've got a nice house."

"Thank you," Gabe said. "That's mostly Cas' fault. Guys, you've already drooled over Dean, now meet the brother, Sam."

"Hi," Sam said, dimples on display as he waved at Cas and Ruby.

"Oh my," Ruby said, giving Sam a very slow once over with her eyes.

"Ruby and Cas," Gabe said, pointing them out for Sam.

"Hello, Sam, Dean. Dinner's ready," Cas said, shutting the burners on the stove off and gesturing to the table on the opposite wall of the kitchen. "Have a seat."

Dean and Sam sat down next to each other, and Gabe took a seat at the end of the table to Dean's right.

"Thanks for coming," Gabe said. "And if Ruby gets to be too much, just let me know and I'll tie her up and throw her in the basement."

"Hey, I heard that!" Ruby said as she set a serving dish full of mashed potatoes on the table.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you," Gabe said.

"We have beer, wine, and soda," Cas said as he set a platter of meatloaf down on the table. "What would you like?"

"I'll take beer," Dean said, and Sam nodded, giving Cas a smile.

Ruby set the salad and mixed veggies down on the table and took her seat across from Sam. "So what do you guys do?" she asked as Cas sat down opposite Dean and passed the dinner rolls to her.

"We're in security," Dean said.

"I thought you said you traveled," Gabe said, taking the bowl of veggies from Dean and spooning some onto his plate.

"I guess you could call us consultants," Sam said. "We go wherever we find work."

"Big damn heroes?" Ruby asked, grinning.

Sam chuckled. "I suppose."

Gabe heard the front door open and slam shut, then Jess was rounding the corner and waving hi.

"I'm late, sorry!" she said.

Sam stood up so fast his chair was knocked over, eyes wide as he looked at Jess. Dean turned and put a hand on Sam's leg, but Sam flinched away. "Bathroom," he said, then met Gabe's wide eyes. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right," Gabe said, surprised when Sam was already practically running from the room by the time he got halfway through the sentence.

Everyone looked to Dean, and Dean winced. "Sorry about that."

"Is he okay?" Jess asked, eyes wide. "Was it something I said?"

Dean shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry about it," he said as he stood up. "Sam's been through some hard times and lost someone very close to him. She looked a lot like you and it probably just brought up some unresolved shit he refuses to let go of. He'll be fine."

She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I can leave. I didn't mean to upset him, and I totally understand little things that can remind you of someone you lost. I'd have no hard feelings about leaving so you guys can enjoy dinner."

"No, that's okay," Dean said, giving her a smile. "I appreciate it, but he'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to him a minute. Have a seat and we'll be out soon."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I really don't mind!"

"Believe me, he'll feel worse if you leave," Dean said as he headed for the hallway. "He'll be okay. Really."

Jess sat down across from Gabe, and he could see the pain in her eyes. It was hard to lose someone, and they'd all been there. They'd all seen things in other people that reminded them of their parents and felt that panic, that sudden feeling of loss flare up to near overwhelming levels. It didn't have to be much. Gabe knew it could've just been the fact Jess had blond hair. But those little things hurt, and Jess was worried she was going to hurt Sam with her presence.

"It's okay, kid," Gabe said, giving her a sad smile. "Just remember how you've felt and how you didn't want any of us to treat you differently because of it. He wants to move on, so let him."

"I know," Jess said, sighing. "I wish I could fix it for him. He looked scared."

Ruby patted her sister's hand. "We probably looked a lot like that the first time Cain walked in wearing one of those stupid suede jackets like Dad used to wear."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, it just sucks."

Gabe heard the bathroom door open and gave a 'zip it' gesture to the rest of his siblings. They all nodded, and when Dean and Sam sat back down, nobody mentioned the fact that they'd switched seats, putting Sam one more seat away from Jess. Gabe was a little disappointed that Dean wouldn't be right next to him, but he understood.

He had expected Sam to be a little distracted and not engage much in the conversation, but within just minutes they were all talking and laughing. Gabe noticed Sam kept staring at Jess a little longer than most people would while they were talking and Jess wasn't paying attention, but again, Gabe knew what it was like. They all had scars from their past.

*

Three days later Dean was back in the shop. He waved at everyone on the way by and walked into Gabe's booth like he owned the place.

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Hi to you too," Gabe snarked.

"Hi, Gabe," Dean drawled.

"Let me take a look at your back," Gabe said, twirling his finger.

"You just want to check out my ass," Dean said, but turned around anyway.

"Well, that too," Gabe said, then leaned down to check out Dean's back as Dean took off his shirt. "Wow, that's healing _very_ well."

"Sam's been helping me wash it and get the ointment on," Dean said. "That and I heal quickly."

"Good. I need to work on another area since that still needs a little longer to heal before I stretch and pull," Gabe said, then patted the massage table. "Get on up here. I think it's time I got my hands on that ass."

Dean chuckled as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. "What are you planning on today?"

"That sketch I made of the lumpy monster should fit nicely on your left hip," Gabe said, holding the paper up.

Dean climbed onto the table and spread out, using his arms to pillow his head. "And if I come all over your table?" he asked.

"That's why tattoo furniture is covered in easy-to-clean material," Gabe said. "Bodily fluids get everywhere."

"Maybe you should work on my shoulder so I can hump the table," Dean said, grinning up at him.

"As hot as that would be," Gabe said as he pulled his cart over and sat down, "we have to get your hip and ass tattooed at _some_ point. We might as well do it now."

Dean was quiet for a while, and Gabe was giving him a chance to start his own dialog since he seemed more talkative than the other day, but when the silence continued, Gabe couldn't take it anymore.

"So how's your brother doing?" Gabe asked.

"He's good," Dean said.

"My sister didn't upset him too much to ever accept another invitation for dinner?" Gabe asked, only half joking.

Dean grunted. "No. He's fine. He actually really likes her. He hasn't stopped talking about her since the other night."

"You want her number?" Gabe asked.

"You're not going to threaten his life if he touches your sister?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"My sisters can take care of themselves," Gabe said. "I dare your brother to try anything with her. I don't care how long you've been in security, she'll do damage even if he's stronger than her. She's not above going for the eyes."

"Sam appreciates that in a woman," Dean said. "And I do too. It means she'll let him know if she wants or doesn't want something. Sam's a big guy, and he worries that he intimidates women because of it. If a woman's not afraid to stand up for herself, he can relax and enjoy himself around her."

"That's Jess," Gabe said. "She's not as sarcastic as me, but as you saw the other night, she's just as talkative."

"Oh, I didn't even think of it the other night, but where was Meg?" Dean asked. "The rest of the family was there."

"Meg had a date," Gabe said. "She spent the night with Gordon."

Dean choked, then coughed.

"You okay?" Gabe asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uhm, yeah. Inhaled some spit. So this Gordon. What's he like?"

Gabe chuckled. "You don't have to worry about Meg either. Gordon Walker runs the donut shop down the street, and if anything you should worry that she's got him wrapped around her little finger. Poor guy doesn't know what hit him."

Dean laughed, and Gabe couldn't help but think it was a relieved laugh, and he wondered how Dean could have already become so invested in the welfare of Gabe's family. It was sweet.

"Hey, guys," Pam said from the doorway, "I'm running over to the gas station. Want anything?"

"No, thanks," Dean said.

"Ooh, I want a box of those things with the sprinkles on them," Gabe said.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Donut holes. You want donut holes."

"That's what I said!" Gabe yelled as she walked away.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Dean asked.

"All our lives," Gabe said. "My parents moved here to Oregon when they started a family, and they settled in Eugene because it's not too big, not too small, and it's pretty here. None of us ever felt like leaving even after they passed."

"Is that the same house you grew up in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Gabe said. "It's paid for, so we don't have a mortgage. We all split the rest of the bills, and we save whatever's left over in case we want to open our own shop one of these days or some of us want to move. Meg's getting close enough with Gordon she'll probably move in with him soon, but the rest of us aren't close to that yet."

"Any of you seeing anybody?" Dean asked, his breathing getting a little heavier.

"Jess dates on and off, but hasn't ever found anybody she'd spend her life with," Gabe said. "Cas has a thing for Pam, but I think she scares the shit out of him. I keep trying to get him to ask her out, but he just looks like a deer caught in the headlights every time I say anything about it."

"That's kind of adorable," Dean said.

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, I know. One of these days I'm just going to tell Pam."

"Tell Pam what?" she asked as she walked into the booth and set the donut holes on his counter top.

"Tell Pam that I tattoo circles around her and she should just give up," Gabe said, pulling off a very nice save.

Pam came up behind him and took a look at what he was working on. "Hmm, well, I suppose if he wanted unicorns like this guy's getting, they're very _nice_ unicorns."

Gabe scowled up at her as Dean laughed. "Get out of my booth," he grumbled, dipping his needle into the ink.

"Yeah, yeah," Pam said, "you're welcome for the things with sprinkles on them."

"Thank you, Pammy!" Gabe sing-songed. "She hates it when I call her Pammy."

"I think she could kick your ass, dude," Dean said.

"Yeah, but that's part of the fun," Gabe said.

Dean let out a whimper and squirmed on the table. "Shit," he hissed as he pressed his forehead against the table and covered his head with his hands.

"So is it the pain or the vibration," Gabe asked, putting his left hand on Dean's ass and pushing to stretch the skin of Dean's hip a little tighter.

"It's the whole fuckin' thing," Dean said, almost panting with heavy breaths. "The fact I've gotta stay still for you, the pain, the vibration, the frustration of how long it's going on for, the way your breath ghosts over my skin, the way you push and move me around, the fact I'm exposed for everybody here and it's not a big deal to any of you, and just the way it's my skin that you're changing. It's never going to look the same after you're done with it. You know what I mean?"

Gabe squirmed on the stool. "Nah, it's totally different for me. I relax when I'm getting tattooed. I'll fall asleep if whoever's working on me doesn't keep talking to me."

Dean chuckled. "I thought you said this was more common than I thought."

"It is," Gabe said. "Just because I don't get off on it doesn't mean nobody but you does. Ruby can come while she's getting tattooed without anybody touching her erogenous zones. Which is why I refuse to work on her."

"Yeah, I bet," Dean said, then grunted as he spread his legs more. "I need to get up."

"Wait a minute," Gabe said.

"Huh?" Dean asked, blinking at him.

"Stay where you are and let me finish this section," he said, pretending to ignore the fact that Dean was almost humping the table.

"Dude, I'm gonna come," Dean said.

"You can stay still for me," Gabe said, trying to keep a straight face. "Don't move. I just have to finish up this spot."

Dean wrapped hands around the end of the table and pressed his forehead into the material. "Fuck, oh fuck. Gabe, I'm gonna blow, dude. Hurry up."

Gabe let the fingers of his left hand trail over Dean's crack. He'd have to change his glove, but it was worth it because Dean let out a whimper that turned into a groan. Gabe put the needle to Dean's skin and made a long, continuous line that went much further than the area he'd been working on, though it was still part of what he'd planned on Dean's skin.

"Fuck! Gabe, oh, oh, oh fuck. Fuck!" Dean hissed into the table as his hips started moving.

Gabe backed off so he didn't ruin any lines and watched as Dean came, ass clenching and the muscles in his back straining. Dean's body relaxed against the table and he let out a long sigh as Gabe peeled off his glove and tossed it into the trash before putting a clean one on.

"That was really mean," Dean mumbled.

"You're complaining?" Gabe asked, then laughed. "You just came without anybody touching your dick and you're complaining?"

"Yeah, 'cause now I'm gonna get stuck t'the table," he said, words slurred.

"I'll make it up to you," Gabe said. 

Dean snorted. "How ya gonna do that?"

"I'm going to let you take me out to dinner tonight," Gabe said. "There's this awesome barbecue place a few streets over. They've got beer on tap. And there's a motel across the street we can go afterward so we don't have to worry about keeping quiet while we fuck."

Dean chuckled and turned to look at Gabe. "I've come twice in this place and nobody noticed. Do you really think you need to take me to a motel so we don't scandalize your sisters?"

"Who says _you're_ the one who's a noisy lay?" Gabe asked, winking at Dean.

Dean dropped his head back onto the table. "Maybe we could skip dinner and get straight to making you scream."

"I need to be wined and dined," Gabe said.

"Bite me, Gabriel," Dean grumbled.

Gabe froze, then frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said bite me."

Gabe's head felt funny. The words coming out of Dean's mouth felt so familiar, but Dean had never said that to him before.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Uhm, yeah," Gabe said, dipping the needle in the ink again. "I was just thinking about tonight and how much barbecue I'm going to eat."

Dean chuckled. "You gotta save room for dessert."

"Hmm, true," Gabe said. "Maybe I'll take the dessert to go. Eat it off you in the motel."

Dean groaned.

*

Dean shoved him through the door, then slammed him into it, pushing the door closed. "You knew what you were doing. The whole time we were sitting there," he said, then wrapped his arms around Gabe's middle and licked his neck.

Gabe chuckled. "It's fun to play with you. Like a game."

"Mmm, I like games. Sexy games," Dean said, pulling back to grin at him. "What are the rules?"

Gabe's head felt funny again, his stomach clenching at he pulled Dean close and kissed him, trying to ignore it. Dean was so fucking stubborn. Every movement a tease and frustration and torture. Gabe loved it.

"The rules are that you can't let any of my awesome work touch anything in this motel room," Gabe said.

Dean grinned, then slid his hands down to cup Gabe's ass, lifting him up. "And what do I win if I follow all the rules?"

"My eternal gratitude," Gabe said, pulling Dean's face closer so he could lick at that long, thin, silvery scar over Dean's right eyebrow.

Dean chuckled. "Did you just lick my face?"

"I have a thing for scars," Gabe said, then snorted, the surprise on Dean's face amusing him. "Is that really so hard to imagine when my life's work is turning skin into art?"

"Well, now I'm just getting a serial killer vibe, so...," Dean trailed off, grinning.

"Do people think you're funny?" Gabe asked, teasing.

"Not everybody," Dean said, then carried Gabe over to the bed and tossed him down.

"Eww, dude, that's gross!" Gabriel cried out as he scrambled off the bed. "They almost never wash these blankets! Have you ever been in a motel room before?"

Dean huffed out a laugh. "A few," he said as he helped Gabe pull the blanket off the bed. They tossed it into the corner and this time Gabe pushed Dean down onto the bed face first, straddling his thighs.

"Mmm, I like this much better," Gabe said, grabbing Dean's ass with both hands, careful not to grab where he'd recently tattooed. Just as Gabe was about to reach under Dean to open his jeans, he remembered something. "Oh, fuck."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking up at him over his shoulder.

"I...," Gabe said, his head spinning, "I didn't bring condoms or lube. I always use condoms. I... I don't know why I forgot."

Dean chuckled. "Check my right front pocket."

Gabe's stomach churned as he remembered always being so careful. Always being the one who had protection. He always came prepared. Gabe shook his head and forced himself to stop freaking out. It wasn't a disaster because Dean had remembered to bring supplies.

Dean groaned as Gabe shoved his hand in the pocket, his path to the lube and condoms not all that efficient as his fingers brushed against the side of Dean's erection through the material.

"What's this?" Gabe asked, smirking before he finally pulled the condoms and lube out.

"I think you're forgetting something," Dean said.

Gabe paused, an uneasy feeling in his gut as he wondered what _else_ he could have forgotten. "What's that?"

It was as if time sped up for a moment, because Gabe was straddling Dean and looking down at his back one second, and what seemed like only a fraction of a second later he was on his back, Dean climbing on top of him.

"Hey!" Gabe yelped, eyes wide as he stared up at Dean.

"Did you forget I'm in security?" Dean asked, cocky grin on his face.

Gabe blinked at him. "I thought you meant you worked on security systems. You're a bodyguard or something?"

Dean took the lube and condoms from him and chuckled as he tossed them onto the bed. "I suppose you could call it that."

"And you think I'm just going to let you fuck me?" Gabe asked as he reached up and started to unbutton Dean's shirt.

"Uh-huh," Dean said, sliding back and forth over Gabe's crotch. He leaned forward, putting his palms down on the bed to either side of Gabe's head, then brushed his lips over Gabe's.

Gabe closed his eyes, lifting his head off the pillow to chase Dean's lips as he pulled away. When he opened his eyes, Dean was grinning down at him. Gabe's phone chirped just then, and Gabe let out a groan.

"Don't answer it," Dean said, pressing kisses over Gabe's jaw.

"I gotta," Gabe said, reaching into his pocket. "I'm the big brother. That doesn't go away just because all of us are adults now."

Dean chuckled as he sat up. "Yeah, I'd do the same if Sam called right now."

Gabe smiled his thanks as he held the phone up to his ear and Dean climbed off him. "What's up, Jess?"

"Gabe, I'm really sorry to bug you," Jess said.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Gabe said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Papa," Jess said, disappointed tone to her voice.

Gabe sighed. "Where is he?"

"Ellen's," Jess said. "She called me. Said if we don't get him out of the bar, she's calling the cops this time."

Gabe slid off the bed and patted his clothes, making sure he was still fully dressed. "Where's Cas?"

Jess let out a humorless laugh. "Down there with him. Ellen said he's not as drunk as Papa, but he's wasted enough she couldn't get him to calm Papa down."

"Okay, I'll take care of it," Gabe said.

"I'm sorry," Jess said. "I know you're out with Dean. I wouldn't have called if I thought I could get him to come home."

"It's okay, kiddo," Gabe said. "I'm glad you called me. I'll take care of him."

"Okay," she said, then ended the call.

Dean already had his shirt buttoned up again. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

"You can stay here if you want," Gabe said.

"Nope, I'm comin'," Dean said, walking to the door and holding it open for Gabe.

"It's Cain," Gabe said as they made their way to the car. "He's going to be in a really bad mood, but just ignore what he says and I'll get him home."

They climbed into the car and Gabe headed toward The Roadhouse. Dean was quiet, but he also hadn't hesitated to come along. Gabe appreciated the support.

"He never talks about it," Gabe said. "Every once in a while he just gets in these moods and starts drinking as much as they'll give him. He gets pissed and tries to start fights with everybody, but still he won't tell us why he's so upset. I drag him home, put him to bed, and he's fine again in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"I just wish he'd talk to me," Gabe said, trying to shove the anger back down. "The guy has done _so_ much for us, and whatever it is that's eating him up inside, it _has_ to be something that we can work out. I don't care what it is. We can deal with it if he'd just tell me. I hate watching him self-destruct every time whatever it is flares up. Stupid fucking asshole."

"He's family," Dean said instead of asked.

"Not by blood," Gabe said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's family," Dean said as he reached over and put a hand on Gabe's right leg. "Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

Gabe's head hurt, and he felt nauseous. The road blurred for a moment, and when he finally was able to see straight again, Dean's hand was on the wheel.

"You okay?" Dean asked, voice calm and reassuring, not at all panicked.

Gabe took a cleansing breath. "I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah, family's hard. And I _do_ consider him family," he said, taking Dean's hand off the steering wheel to let him know he was fine again.

Gabe pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off. Nobody was hauling Cain out by the scruff of his neck, so he figured they'd gotten there in time. Dean held the door for Gabe, and as they walked in Gabe heard Cain bellowing from over by the billiard tables.

"You think _that's_ a good shot?" Cain yelled, then laughed as he shoved the guy with the pool cue.

"Okay, c'mon, Pops," Gabe said, patting Cain on the back.

Cain turned too quickly and almost went down, but caught himself on the table. He frowned at Gabe. "Oh, you're here to make sure I don't upset the nice folks 'round here, right?"

Gabe nodded. "Yup. You've had enough. Let's get outta here."

"Hey, _I'm_ the dad," Cain said, poking Gabe in the chest. " _I_ get to say when we go home."

"Not right now you're not," Gabe said, wrapping his right arm around Cain's back and directing him toward the front door.

"Don't you touch him!" Cain yelled.

Before Gabe could stop him, Cain was stomping up to Dean, who had an arm around Cas and was helping him to the front door. He yanked Dean's arm off Cas and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't touch him," Cain hissed as he gave Dean a shake.

To Gabe's surprise, Dean didn't fight. He let go of Cas and allowed Cain to hold him in place by the throat.

"I won't touch him anymore," Dean said calmly.

"Get in the car," Cain said to Cas. Cas headed for the door without arguing. "He can't know. He's happy. You hear me?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he glanced at Gabe for a moment before nodding at Cain. "Okay."

"He's _happy_ ," Cain said again, pain in his voice as he shook Dean.

"I know," Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm glad he's happy. I _want_ him to be happy."

Just as Gabe was about to pull them apart, Cain let go of Dean's neck and stormed out of the bar. Dean shrugged at Gabe, then followed after. Gabe stood there for a moment, confused and off balance.

"He's all paid up," Ellen said, startling Gabe.

"Oh, ah, thanks," Gabe said, giving her a smile. "Sorry about that."

"He didn't do any damage," she said, "but he was getting louder and more obnoxious. Figured he was headed for trouble. Now get him home and into bed, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gabe said, waving at her before heading for the car.

*

Gabe sighed as he came out into the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently while Gabe had gotten Cain into bed.

"Sorry," Gabe said as he flopped down onto the couch next to Dean.

"Sorry for what?" Dean asked, wrapping his right arm around Gabe's shoulders. "I still had a good time tonight."

"Dean?" Gabe said as he turned and straddled Dean's lap.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, Gabe?"

"I really need you to fuck me," Gabe said.

Dean licked his lips. "Okay, but what about Cain?"

"He's out like a light," Gabe said as he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room.

"On his couch?" Dean asked, already unbuckling Gabe's belt.

"If we stain his couch, he deserves it," Gabe said as he unbuttoned Dean's shirt for the second time that night.

Dean shoved Gabe off his lap and onto the coffee table, Gabe chuckling as he flopped back awkwardly while Dean yanked his jeans and underwear down.

"Shoes!" Gabe said, laughing as Dean struggled to get Gabe's clothes off.

"All my blood's headin' south, man," Dean said as he wrestled Gabe's shoes off, then pushed the jeans and underwear off before going to his knees on the floor between the couch and table.

"Oh, fuck," Gabe hissed as Dean wrapped his lips around his cock and started sucking.

Gabe let his head hang over the edge of the coffee table as Dean moaned around him, spreading Gabe's legs with his elbows before pulling off to lick his balls. He heard the cap snick open on the lube, and he put his feet up on the couch cushions as a wet finger swiped over his hole.

"C'mon, c'mon," Gabe said, reaching down to hold his own cock up. "Suck me."

Dean mouthed at Gabe's inner thigh as he pushed two fingers into Gabe. It was a painful stretch and just what Gabe wanted, arching his back and trying to spread his legs even more.

"I gotta do all the work around here?" Dean asked, then bit Gabe's thigh.

"Hey!" Gabe yelped, pushing himself up. "That's it. You're too slow."

Dean laughed as Gabe wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him up, throwing him back onto the couch. He unbuckled Dean's belt, popped the buttons on the jeans, and pulled Dean's cock out.

"Too fuckin' slow," Gabe complained again as he grabbed Dean's legs and yanked his ass toward the edge of the couch before climbing on and straddling him once again.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said, hands on Gabe's hips as Gabe reached behind himself and positioned Dean's cock before settling down on it.

"Said I wanted to get fucked," Gabe grumbled as he gave himself a little time to adjust before he started riding Dean, leaning back, then thrusting forward and up, the drag of Dean's cock out of his hole just what he'd wanted.

"Is my belt diggin' into you?" Dean asked.

"Don't care," Gabe said, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders and arching his back, moving faster on Dean's cock.

"Zipper's gonna chew up your skin," Dean said, voice already strained.

"Don't care," Gabe said.

Dean held onto his hips, grip so tight it almost hurt as he fucked up into Gabe. Gabe moaned, closing his eyes as Dean panted beneath him, balls slapping Gabe's ass while he shifted around, trying for the right angle.

"Ah, fuck, there," Gabe whimpered, legs shaking because it just felt _that_ good. "C'mon. Faster. Fuck me!"

Dean's fingernails were digging into his skin, and just as Dean started to come, Gabe leaned down and kissed him, swallowing Dean's cries as Dean wrapped his arms around Gabe and his foot knocked into the coffee table.

Gabe panted against Dean's shoulder as Dean reached between them to stroke Gabe's cock. His fingers were calloused and just this side of painful as he squeezed and pulled. It didn't take long before Gabe bit down on Dean's shoulder and came, Dean's cock still inside him. Dean chuckled as Gabe went boneless on top of him.

"Gimme a sec," Gabe mumbled into Dean's skin. "I'll get off ya in a sec."

"No hurry," Dean said, hips slowly moving, his cock pushing in and dragging out of Gabe's ass.

Gabe sat up, grinning down at Dean. He ran his fingers through the jizz on Dean's stomach, poking his finger into Dean's belly button and chuckling when Dean flinched.

"You're so fuckin' sexy," Dean whispered, gazing up at him.

Gabe's breath caught in his throat as he looked Dean in the eye. He knew that expression. He knew those words. He knew the man beneath him, and it wasn't some random guy who stumbled into his shop looking for a tattoo.

"Oh, fuck," Gabe gasped, staring at Dean. Dean Winchester. The man he'd died for. "Dean?" he said, his head spinning, stomach churning.

"It's okay," Dean said, hands gentle on Gabe's sides.

Gabe remembered it all. Remembered how fucking annoying Dean was. How much Gabe enjoyed wiping that ridiculous smirk off Dean's face with a good fuck. Remembered who Cas and Jess and Meg and Ruby had been even though he still remembered growing up with them.

Remembered losing his parents. The pain and loss and fear. The sense of responsibility because his siblings had no one else but him. Remembered that Dean had killed Ruby. Remembered that Jess had died years before that. Remembered how devastating that had been to Sam and of course that's why the poor guy had freaked out when he was eating dinner at their house.

Gabe remembered dying. How much it hurt. He remembered waking up in a new life, memories shoved into his head, his own memories boxed into a corner of his mind.

He remembered Cain being okay until Benny showed up one day, looking for a job. He hadn't known why at the time, but something changed, and it wasn't really Benny's fault, but Dean hadn't meant to make Gabe remember either and it had happened, just like it had with Benny.

A slip-and-fall in the shop, blood on Benny's lip after hitting the table and Cain had left the shop, heading off for his first drinking binge. And it hadn't made sense at the time, but suddenly it did.

"It's okay," Dean said again, hands cupping Gabe's face. "Everything's okay."

Dean pulled him down and wrapped his arms around Gabe. Gabe let him. He pushed his face into Dean's neck and closed his eyes even as Dean's cock slipped out of his hole.

"What the fuck happened?" Gabe whispered.

Dean moved them around on the couch until they were on their sides, facing each other. It was a tight fit even on a full-sized couch, but Gabe wanted that closeness. He wanted to feel Dean's weight pushing him into the back of the couch.

"You want my life story or the shorter version?" Dean asked.

"Start where the big gaping hole in my memory starts," Gabe said.

"Okay, well, after you pulled a very awesome move that I would've rather you hadn't," Dean said, running his fingers over Gabe's arm, "we did some stupid shit, but we also did some cool shit. Then we did some _really_ stupid shit along with your baby brother."

"More details than that," Gabe said.

"Remember your aunt?" Dean asked.

Gabe went very still. "Fuck, you didn't," he whispered, shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, well, it turned out to be a good thing," Dean said. "She caused some damage, but then Daddy decided we'd all fucked up too much, so he helped us out and patched things up with his sister, saving the world and grumbling about it the whole time."

"Sounds like him," Gabe said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was awesome and all, but you know I kinda have a big mouth," Dean said, smiling when Gabe huffed against him. "I kinda mouthed off at your dad."

"What did you say?" Gabe asked.

Dean chuckled. "I told him he was a dick and he should've helped long before he did."

"How badly did he smite you?" Gabe asked.

"Nah, he didn't smite me," Dean said, snuggling closer even though they were already so close Gabe could feel Dean's breath on his face. "Your dad thought I was cute."

Gabe snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

"No, he really did," Dean said, "and it kinda pissed me off even more, so I threw a temper tantrum. I ranted and stomped and gave him hell. When I was finished, your dad said he agreed that he'd been a dick and that he was going to make up for it."

"That must've been a really good temper tantrum," Gabe deadpanned.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Dean said, still proud of himself. "It was so awesome that he brought everybody back. All of them. The good guys, the bad guys, the ones we tried hard to save and didn't. He brought them all back and put their old memories into tiny boxes in their heads. He gave them all new memories and sent them out into the world again to live a life without all the awful shit they'd been through before fucking them up."

"It didn't work so well," Gabe complained.

"Yeah, I noticed," Dean said, wincing. "Do you have any idea how fast Bobby broke outta his box and came after me with a baseball bat?"

Gabe chuckled. "Is that how you got the scar over your eye?" he asked, reaching up and running his thumb over the silvery scar.

"No, that was courtesy of a werewolf Sam and I went after about six months ago," Dean said.

"I thought you said Dad fixed stuff," Gabe said, pulling back to look Dean in the eye. "We still have werewolves?"

"He fixed _some_ stuff," Dean said, "but he figured we'd all be bored if there was peace and harmony and all that bullshit. Humans get bored easily."

"True," Gabe said, nodding. "So what's with the shitty boxes that are easily broken?"

"I think your dad's a sappy dork and wanted to give you guys the option of living with or without the memories," Dean said.

"So Cain and Bobby _wanted_ to remember?" Gabe asked.

Dean smiled. "My mom remembered, but Dad didn't. You remembered, but Alastair is happily living in Florida, married to some old lady he met while playing bingo."

Gabe let out a huff of laughter. "You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope," Dean said. "He even wears those bright Hawaiian shirts and board shorts. Flip flops. Whole nine yards."

Gabe couldn't imagine it, and trying to picture it just made him chuckle. "So who started the work on your back?"

"Some poor bastard who got his leg gnawed off by a water chimera," Dean said. "I killed the thing, and he repaid me by starting on my back. But then I found out where you were and made my way here."

"Do you want me to finish it?" Gabe asked, suddenly feeling even more possessive of Dean.

"Hell yeah," Dean said, smiling. And then the smile went away, replaced by a sadness that Gabe wanted to wash away. "I didn't mean for you to remember."

"It's okay," Gabe said, and he really meant it.

"I wanted to be with you," Dean said softly, "and I was really hoping you'd just think I was adorable and fall in love with me. Maybe help fix Sam up with your sister."

"I don't have my grace anymore," Gabe said.

"I know," Dean said, wincing.

"I'm not really sure whether I'm upset about that or not," he said, frowning.

"Well, I suppose it's better than being devastated by it," Dean said, shrugging.

"Yeah, it is," Gabe said, then closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dean, "but it also means I can't stop the others from remembering."

"I don't think you need to worry about it," Dean said. "Mom's just as happy as Dad. If they want to remember, they will. If not, they won't."

"But what about Cain?" Gabe asked.

"He's always had a temper," Dean said. "And he's probably working through some issues. He'll be okay."

"I can't leave them," Gabe whispered. "The girls. I can't leave them. And I don't want to give them any reason to remember."

"I didn't think you would," Dean said, then kissed Gabe's forehead.

"But Sam and Jess...," Gabe trailed off.

"Mom and Dad are happy," Dean said. "Being with each other didn't make Dad remember. Sam wants what's best for Jess, and he won't tell her anything if she doesn't remember. He loves her."

"And if Ruby remembers first?" Gabe asked.

"Sam and Ruby were together during a time when Sam wasn't really himself," Dean said. "I think he loves her too, but they're too much for each other. Too intense. I don't know. Maybe if both Ruby and Jess remember, they can decide to all go off and fuck like bunnies together."

Gabe groaned. "Okay, even though I have all my memories back, I still have the memories of those two being my sisters, and I'm getting a really strong urge to twist your balls until you take that back."

"Sorry," Dean said, but Gabe could tell the idiot was smiling. "Hey, we've still got that room for the rest of the night. Want to go there and forget about everything else for a while?"

Gabe opened is eyes and pulled back, smiling. "You know me so well, Dean-o," he said, then shoved Dean off the couch.

*

Gabe smiled and waved as Dean and Sam walked in the front door of the shop. Jess let out a little squeak of joy next to him, then nudged him.

"He came!" she whispered. "He's gonna let me do it!"

"Do we get to watch?" Gabe whispered back as Sam stood in the lobby, rubbing his palms off on his jeans. For a moment Gabe thought the man was so nervous he was wiping off sweat, but then he saw the bulge in Sam's loose jeans.

"I don't know. Ask him," Jess said. "I don't mind."

Dean pushed Sam toward them, rolling his eyes at Gabe when Sam nearly fell on his face, tripping over his own feet. Gabe wondered if Jess had any idea how graceful Sam could be. The poor guy was always clumsy around her.

"He's ready," Dean said, giving Sam a shove toward Jess.

"Hey, Sam," Jess said.

Gabe knew that tone of voice. He recognized the way she tucked her hair behind her left ear. The way she tilted her head just a little. The way she vibrated with energy next to him. She was head over heels for Sam just the way she'd been for Tessa right before Tessa had dumped her and gone to the prom with Lilith instead.

And wasn't that a mindfuck. His little sister had been dumped by a reaper for the first demon Lucifer had created. Sometimes Gabe still couldn't wrap his head around what was real and what had been shoved into his head by Daddy. Sometimes he forgot, especially when he was surrounded by his loving family, taking care of his siblings and making a home. Other times he couldn't believe he'd ever settled down and accepted this as a way of life.

"Hey, Jess," Sam said, his voice soft in a way that it only was for Jess. His posture changed when he was around her, and it seemed as if he was surprised every time he saw her that she was still alive.

"We should probably get this out of the way first," Jess said, then smacked Gabe on the arm. "Our brothers want to watch, but if you say no, I'll make sure they don't set foot in my booth."

Sam blushed, hunching in on himself in a shy way that just didn't seem to mesh with someone who had been in hell for over a century. "They can watch. I want them to see how good you are at piercing."

"My baby sister is the best!" Gabe said, reaching out and pulling her in for a half hug, the combat boots she was wearing making her even taller than her usual five foot eleven, but she still somehow fit against him easily.

"Yeah, yeah," Jess said, rolling her eyes and smacking him away. "Now let's get in here and do this thing before Sam changes his mind."

Sam followed her into the booth. "I won't change my mind. I'm all yours."

"They're so fuckin' adorable," Dean whispered as he walked by Gabe.

"Okay, I want you on the chair," Jess said, pointing to the reclining client chair in the middle of the room. "And you two should probably stand right here if you want to be able to see what I'm doing."

Dean and Gabe stood next to each other on the side of the chair closest to the doorway. Sam sat down, swinging his legs up onto the chair, then sliding down and relaxing, putting his hands on the arm rests.

Jess pulled her rolling cart over, which was already set up for Sam. The dental bib was draped over the tray with a packaged cannula needle and receiving tube, next to that a small cup filled with a clear cleansing agent, a curved barbell in the bottom of it. Gabe knew the jewelry had already been sterilized in the autoclave, and that the cleansing agent was just an extra precaution. There was a small blob of A & D ointment on the dental bib along with a packaged sterilization wipe.

After pulling her gloves on, Jess sat down on the rolling stool. "Get it on out, big guy," she said, then winked at him.

Sam smiled, his dimples showing as he unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his cock out, then sat there as if he had no clue what to do with it.

Jess wrapped her left hand around his cock, then used a wipe to clean it, carefully cleaning the slit at the tip of Sam's cock. Sam sat still, eyes on Jess' face, not her hands.

She tossed the wipe in the garbage, then draped another dental bib over Sam's lap, pulling his cock through the hole in the middle of it. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"That's a big needle," Dean said.

Gabe elbowed him in the ribs. "Is not," he said.

"Yeah it is! Look at that fucker!" Dean said, pointing at the thing.

"Dude," Sam said, frowning at Dean, "the whole thing isn't the needle. That's a cannula with a needle inside it."

"You _were_ listening," Jess said, obviously very pleased with Sam.

Sam's cheeks flushed a little. "Of course."

"Yes, Dean, this is a cannula," she said, nodding toward the orange plastic. "Now quit freaking your brother out or I'm kicking both of you out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said.

Jess pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the garbage, then put on a new pair and picked up the receiving tube. She rolled the tip through the A & D ointment, then held Sam's cock up with her left hand.

"This is probably going to be the most uncomfortable part," Jess said.

"The needle isn't?" Dean asked.

"The needles are very sharp," Jess said. "If it's done right, it should only be a little pinch. This part, though," she said as she held up the tube, "can be weird for someone who's never had anything pushed up their dick before."

"Nah, Sam loves it," Dean said, chuckling.

"Really?" Jess asked, eyes going wide.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I've had a catheter in my dick a few times when I've been in the hospital. I hated it."

"Oh, well this isn't as bad as a catheter," Jess said.

"I'm not worried," Sam said, smiling at her.

"Such a charmer," Gabe whispered to Dean.

Jess held up Sam's dick, then pinched the end with her thumb and index finger before gently pushing the tube into the hole. Sam winced, but held still.

"Keep breathing," Jess said as she pushed the tube in even more.

"Sorry," Sam said, forcing himself to breathe.

"It's okay, just concentrate on your breathing and me," Jess said, then winked at him as she pushed the tube in a little more, pressing her left thumb against Sam's cock and making sure the tube was at the right spot. When she was satisfied, she reached over and picked up the cannula.

"Shit, that thing looks bigger when it's near my dick," Sam said, chuckling nervously.

"Dude, you just insulted yourself," Dean said, shaking his head. "I don't even have to do it for you!"

"Sam's dick is just the right size," Jess said, then held the needle up to the underside of Sam's cock. "Take a breath in, then let it out," she said, then waited for Sam to breathe out before pushing the needle in.

"Ah, shit," Sam hissed, but he didn't really seem to be in a lot of pain. It was as if he was more surprised than anything else.

"And he's a grower too," Jess said with a grin as she pulled the tube out of Sam's hole, the needle coming out behind it.

Jess held onto the needle with her left hand while she reached over and dumped the little cup out onto the dental bib, the pieces of jewelry tumbling out, the ball already unscrewed for convenience.

"Okay, take another breath in and let it out," Jess said. When Sam did it, she pushed the piece of jewelry through, pulling the cannula back out where it came from, the jewelry poking through the underside of Sam's dick.

"Feels weird," Sam said, then glanced up at Dean. "You should try it. The way you are about pain, I think you'd like this."

"My dick is fine just the way it is," Dean said, shaking his head.

Jess screwed the ball onto the jewelry, then used another wipe to clean up the area before she tossed the dental bib and gloves into the garbage. "You're all done."

"You do realize she can't blow you for a few weeks, right?" Gabe asked.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry. She told me about all the things I should and shouldn't do."

"How's it feel?" Dean asked.

"Sore, but not as bad as I thought it would be," Sam said, picking up his dick and checking out his new piercing.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you to clean this up," Jess said, pointing at Gabe, "while I take this guy out to dinner."

"Hey, you think you can just leave here without cleaning up your shit!?" Gabe asked, trying for indignant, but unable to stop grinning when he saw the way Sam gazed up at Jess.

"Yup," Jess said, then held out her hand for Sam, helping him off the chair. "Deal with it."

Gabe let out a huff. "I'm the big brother. I'm the one that gets to tell everybody what to do."

"Make Ruby do it, then," Jess said, shrugging. She waited for Sam to tuck himself away, then pulled him out of the room. She kissed Gabe on the cheek as she walked by. "Bye!"

"You see what I have to put up with?" Gabe asked Dean.

"Kiss my ass," Jess sing-songed as she got to the lobby, flipping the back of her plaid miniskirt up and flashing her black lace panties at him.

"You sure Sam can put up with her?" Gabe asked, chuckling.

"He loves it. He loves her," Dean said, a sentimental tone to his voice.

"Yeah, well, we should get to work on your back," Gabe said.

"What about the mess?" Dean asked, pointing toward the tray in Jess' booth.

"That's what we have an apprentice for," Gabe said, then grinned when Dean threw him a questioning glance. "Kevin, get your ass out here!"

Dean's eyes widened and it looked as if he stopped breathing, body going still. He watched Kevin come out of the office.

"Yeah, Gabriel?" Kevin asked, the new piercing in his tongue giving him a bit of a lisp that was already starting to go away.

"Would you please clean up Jess' station?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin said, nodding as he headed for the booth.

"He wants to be a piercer," Gabe said, wrapping his left arm around Dean's middle.

Dean snorted. "Wow, a piercer. From prophet to piercer."

"He seems happy," Gabe said, shrugging. "He lives with his mom. Last week he came in for an interview with his girlfriend, Abbie."

Dean did a double take. "Abbie as in Abaddon? Kevin is dating Abaddon?" he asked, voice growing in volume.

"Whoa, calm down," Gabe said, pushing Dean toward his booth in the back. "So far it looks like your typical sugar momma situation. She treats him like a prince and he adores her."

"So I don't have to kill her again?" Dean asked.

Gabe pushed Dean toward the massage table in the middle of the room. "No. There will be no killing of our friends. Relax. Everybody's got a new start, including yours truly."

Dean let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's just... It's hard to get used to sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not knockin' it," Dean said as pulled himself up onto the table. "I found you again and Sam's happy. I couldn't really ask for more."

"Now all we gotta do is help Cas work up the courage to ask Pam out," Gabe said.

"He doesn't seem all that different," Dean said. "That being said and knowing him the way I do, I'm going to suggest we talk to Pam instead. He'll never make a move, but she will."

Gabe put on some gloves and draped a blue dental bib down on his cart. "I like that idea. I also like the idea of you and I spending the weekend in that bed and breakfast place I told you about yesterday."

"You're not giving up on that one," Dean said, sighing as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Not until you agree to go," Gabe said as he squirted a few different colors of ink into the ink caps.

"But it's a bed and breakfast," Dean whined.

"You say that like you've forgotten all about the fact I know you like I do," Gabe said.

"You don't know me _that_ well if you wanna drag me off to a B &B," he grumbled into his arms as he used them as a pillow for his head.

"Fine," Gabe said flippantly, "then we'll just forget about that bag of toys I showed you the other day."

Dean let out a put-upon sigh. "Okay, you've twisted my arm. I'll go with you and sleep in the room with all the creepy dolls."

Gabe snorted. "Like I'd get the doll room. No. I got us the honeymoon suite."

Dean chuckled as Gabe shoved Dean's shirt up, bunching it under his arms before wiping his back down with green soap.

"It includes an in-room jaccuzi _and_ a vibrating bed," Gabe said.

Dean groaned. "Dude, I fuckin' love you!"

Gabe laughed as he pulled off his gloves and put on a new pair. "You ready?" he asked, grabbing his tattoo machine.

"More than," Dean said.

"If you make it to an hour, I'll blow you," Gabe said.

"Hell yeah!" Dean cheered, settling in as Gabe began to work on his back, filling in more of the piece that was getting the attention of local and national artists.

Gabe hadn't told Dean yet, but three magazines had already called him, asking to do interviews and articles on the piece. He wasn't going to push Dean into it, but he was proud to have his best work on one of the people responsible for saving the world. On the man he planned to keep all to himself and never let go.

The End


End file.
